


Welcome to New York

by somebodywakeuphicks



Series: Joyce and Hopper Need Each Other-One Shots [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Getting vulnerable up in here, Joyce and Hopper are meant to be, Joyce and Hopper sexy times, Road Trip, consent is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodywakeuphicks/pseuds/somebodywakeuphicks
Summary: Joyce, Hopper, Will, and El take Jonathan to college.





	Welcome to New York

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third work of a sequence of Jopper one shots.
> 
> All stories in this series will have different ratings, so please be aware of that. They may involve different characters and POV, but they are all centered on Hopper and Joyce's relationship in some way.

_Jim Hopper_

 

“Mom, why can’t I just fly out there?” Jonathan asked over dinner. “Nancy’s flying out by herself.”

“Because I’m not going to just send you away to a place I’ve never seen. I need to make sure it lives up to my standards,” Joyce answered.

“You’ve seen the pamphlet. Talked to the people on the phone. I just think New York City might be a bit overwhelming for you, you know?”

“Why overwhelming for me and not you?”

“Jonathan’s right,” Hopper interjected, and Joyce shot him a look. “No, hear me out. I used to live in New York. Why don’t we all go together? You, me, Jonathan, El, and Will. We’ll make a vacation out of it.”

“A family vacation, huh?” Joyce said. “What happened to taking things slow?”

“Er, we _have_.” Joyce and Hopper had been dating for a month, and they hadn’t gotten past making out and some covert groping when the kids weren’t looking. Definitely not for lack of want on either end. Simply because they could never find enough alone time. Hopper still had his trailer that he didn’t live in, but the majority of his stuff had been moved over to the cabin, bed included, and he wanted their first time to be special, not some quickie in an empty trailer filled with cobwebs. 

Joyce dismissed Hopper’s comment. “I just don’t know.”

“What’s not to know? I’ll get us a hotel. Two adjoining rooms. Me and El on one side. You and Will on the other. We can stay a few days. Drop Jonathan at NYU. I can show you around the city. And there’s someone I’d really like to visit.”

“Yeah, Mom! Come on!” Will chimed in. “Please!”

“Please, Joyce,” El added.

Joyce huffed in mock irritation. “Fine.” El and Will cheered.  

A week later, everyone piled into Hopper’s truck and hit the road. The drive would take twelve hours, and Joyce had wanted to stop somewhere in between, but Hopper insisted they could make it in one go, especially if they took turns driving. By the end of it all, he regretted his suggestion. Everyone bickered, especially during the second half of the drive. They reached the hotel around dinner time, and Joyce about leapt out of the truck, storming into the hotel. Everyone scowled, grabbing their belongings.

After checking in and making their way up to the second floor, Hopper unlocked his door. Ugly maroon flowers decorated the comforter, clashing with the forest green carpet. Still, he could have done a lot worse. El plopped down on one of the full-sized beds. “I’m hungry.”

“We’ll get you some dinner. Let me go talk to Joyce and see what she wants to do.” Hopper knocked on the door in between their rooms.

Joyce opened the door, irritation written all over her face. “It’s been a long day. What is it?”

“You don’t have to act so grouchy. El’s hungry. I just wanted to see if you were hungry, too.”

Joyce raised her eyebrows at Hopper. “Grouchy? Listen, I’m allowed to be grouchy. I have a huge headache. I suggested that we stop halfway, but you didn’t listen. So yeah, I’m a bit of a bitch.”

“I didn’t call you a bitch,” Hopper retorted, “but if you say so, yeah, maybe you’re acting a little bitchy.”

Joyce’s mouth opened in shock. “Just—do your own thing, okay? I’m going to sleep this headache off. If you know what’s best for you, you’ll leave me alone.” She shut the door in Hopper’s face.

“Are you and Joyce fighting?” El asked.

Hopper sighed. “A little. Don’t worry, I’ll make it better. Tomorrow. What do you say we order pizza?”

The next morning, Hopper woke to a knock on the door. He checked his watch. 9:00. He got up to answer, finding Joyce on the other side. 

“Hey, I’m sorry about yesterday,” she said. “I can get a bit…irritable. Sometimes.”

Hopper chuckled. “It’s not like I didn’t know that. I’m sorry, too. We should have stopped halfway.”

Joyce grabbed his hand, squeezing it. “You know, I’ve never seen you just woken up before. Your bedhead’s cute.” She smiled, kissing him. “But your morning breath is not.”

“I’ll go shower. What time do we have to be there?”

“Between 11 and 3. I figure the earlier, the better.”

Later that afternoon, Hopper, Joyce, Jonathan, El, and Will met up with Nancy, and they all explored NYU’s campus, eventually making their way to Jonathan’s dorm room. His roommate hadn’t shown up yet as that day’s check-in came to a close. 

“Are you sure you want to stay here by yourself?” Joyce asked as they moved the last of Jonathan’s boxes. 

“Mom! I’m eighteen. I’m fine. Nancy’s here.”

“I know, but…”

“What if El and I stay here tonight?” Will suggested. “This place is super cool. Probably a lot more fun than staying in the hotel with Mom and Hopper.”

“ _No_ ,” Joyce and Hopper chanted in unison. 

“Please?” El begged.

“I’m barely comfortable leaving you alone at home. What makes you think I’m going to leave you alone in New York City?” Hopper asked.

“It’s okay. El can stay with me,” Nancy said. “My roommate hasn’t shown up yet, either. I’ll make sure she’s safe, and we’ll have fun. We can go to one of the late night diners, and I’ll set up my VCR so we can watch movies or something.”

 Jonathan looked at her in disappointment. “I thought we were going to explore tonight. Just us.”

“Come on, Jonathan. We’ll have all the time for that later. Let’s let El and Will have a little fun.”

“Fine.”

“Wait, we still haven’t said yes,” Joyce interjected.

“Maybe they’re right,” Hopper said. “Between the both of them, I think it’ll be okay.” He turned to Nancy. “Do not let her out of your sight. _At all._ ”

“Even the bathroom?” El quipped.

“Yes, even the bathroom,” Hopper teased. “Come on, Joyce. What do you say?” He leaned in close to her ear. “How often do we get time alone, you know what I’m talking about?” he mumbled.

“Fine,” Joyce said.

The kids whooped. 

“But no monkey business, or there will be big trouble.”

***

Joyce and Hopper explored a small part of the city, stopping for New York style pizza, which Hopper insisted Joyce had to try. As much as he wanted to show Joyce around, he wanted to get back to the hotel even more. 

In the elevator, Hopper couldn’t keep his hands off Joyce. 

“Come on, Hop,” she half-laughed, pushing him away. “The doors could open any second.”

“That’s part of the fun of it.”

“Just wait until we get back to the room.” 

When the elevator doors opened, Hopper practically pulled Joyce down the hall and to his room, fumbling as he tried to unlock it. Finally, he succeeded, shutting the door behind them and turning to Joyce, raking his eyes over her body before meeting her large brown eyes with his blue. Only then did he notice she didn’t seem that into it. “You okay?”

“Eh, not really. I’m just nervous about the kids. This is New York, and—”

“I’m sure they’re fine. Hawkins has proven way more dangerous, and we survived that. More than once.”

“I know, it’s just—I don’t know.”

“You worried about leaving Jonathan?”

Joyce sat on the edge of Hopper’s bed. “Yeah. I guess I am. What if something happens, and I’m not there? I hate myself every day for not being there for Will. Why didn’t I take that day off work? Why didn’t I check on him when I got home? I always do. But I didn’t that night, because I was tired.”

“Joyce, look at me. What’s it going to take for you to understand that it wasn’t your fault? Why would you have taken that day off? You couldn’t have known. Even if you had checked on him, it would’ve been too late. You can’t be perfect. And I know most parents would die for their kids, but _you_ , Joyce. God, _you._ You went in there after him. You didn’t let anyone stop you. You are the most bad ass, loving mother I’ve ever met, and it kills me when you don’t think you’re good enough.”

Joyce said nothing, staring at the ground. Hopper worried that maybe he’d been a bit too open about his feelings. He had suddenly moved it from _I think this could work, so let’s see where it goes_ to _I’ve got it bad, really bad, and I only want you._ And he wasn’t entirely sure how to read Joyce. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower, Hop.”

“Okay,” he answered, but his insides screamed. It wasn’t even that they probably wouldn’t have sex, although if he were honest, yeah, that sucked, too. It was more that he had no idea what was going on in her brain. He settled himself on his bed and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels absentmindedly. 

She went to her room, then came back to Hopper’s bathroom, and fifteen minutes later, he heard the shower turn off. The door opened a few minutes after that. Joyce stood in the doorway wearing a light blue, silk robe that hugged every curve. His breath hitched, but he still wasn’t sure if she would make a move, or if maybe this was her normal sleepwear. 

Joyce stepped over to the bed, crawling in next to Hopper, settling into the crook of his arm. He kissed her forehead as he stroked her wet hair. “What do you want from me?” he murmured. 

“I want you to make me forget. About all of it. I’m having such a hard night, Hop. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologize. If we’re together long enough, you’ll see my version of it.”

Joyce smiled at Hopper, looking up at him. “I want to be together. For awhile.”

“Good, because I really wasn’t sure how to judge your reaction to my little monologue.”

She laughed, then sat up to kiss him. He pulled her into his arms and on top of him, his sloppy kisses making her squeal. 

“What? That’s just how I kiss now. Deal with it.”

“Shut up, Hop,” Joyce said, smirking. “I know you’re a better kisser than that.”

“Oh, am I? I’d like to hear all about how good a kisser I am. Go on. Don’t leave out any important details.”

She smacked his arm, and he pulled her in once more. When they broke apart, Hopper explored Joyce’s eyes. “Do you want this?”

Joyce nodded. “Yes.”

“Can I take care of you tonight? I’d really like to do that.”

“Please.”

Hopper rolled Joyce onto her back, kissing her mouth before moving down her neck and to her collarbone. He carefully pulled her robe back, revealing her shoulders, as he nibbled at them. He worked at untying the robe, pulling it open, and sat up to admire her body. “ _Wow_.”

“It’s not like you haven’t seen a naked woman before,” Joyce said, amused. “Or a bunch of them.”

“Yeah, but…you’re different. I know that sounds like a line—”

“I feel, um, kinda on display right now? Mind stripping down, yourself?” Hopper obliged, unbuttoning his top shirt, then pulling his henley over his head. He leaned back down to kiss Joyce, but she stopped him. “Uh uh. All the way.”

Hopper unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them off with his underwear in one fell swoop. Joyce’s eyes locked on his erection, and now it was Hopper’s turn to feel scrutinized. “Haven’t you ever seen a cock before?” he teased.

“Shut up.”

Hopper positioned himself back over her, relishing the feel of her warm skin against his before drawing a nipple into his mouth. Joyce arched her back, moaning, and fisted Hopper’s hair, which, admittedly, hurt a little, but he didn’t mind. He took his time sucking and twirling his tongue, massaging the full breast he didn’t have his mouth on before giving the other equal attention. 

When he moved down her belly, goosebumps formed as his beard ran across her porcelain skin. He nipped at her hips and the curves of her waist before flipping her over and massaging her shoulders as he pressed kisses to the back of her neck. 

“Oh, that feels so good,” Joyce murmured when Hopper kneaded a particular spot on her back. When he had sufficiently relaxed her tense muscles, he brought his lips to her skin once more, making his way down her back until he reached her ass, which he gently caressed while leaving little nibbles. She squirmed and whimpered as he licked the crease between her ass and thigh, a little trick he’d picked up a few years before. “That feels so good. _Why_ does that feel so good?” Joyce groaned. The little sounds and affirmations only spurred Hopper on as he continued down her legs, finally massaging her feet. 

“Roll back over,” he urged. He pulled her to the foot of the bed, arranging himself on the floor. “Spread your legs and make yourself comfortable.” Hopper ran his beard along Joyce’s inner thighs, then slid his tongue up and along the creases between her lips and thighs. “Mm, I could stay here forever. You smell so good.”

Joyce laughed. “Do I actually, though?”

“ _Yes._ Just relax and enjoy yourself. I find you so incredibly sexy.” He trailed his tongue lightly over her lips, teasing. He could hear little whines, barely audible, and hoped he could get her out of her shell by the time he was done with her. He thrust his tongue inside her, producing a whine a bit louder this time, then drew her folds into his mouth. He transitioned to an up and down motion with the flat of his tongue, increasing speed and pressure, trying to gauge what she liked through body language. He did this for several minutes, and when he found her clit, Joyce bucked her hips, moaning. He moved his flat tongue from side to side along her hood, eliciting gasps and murmurs that Hopper couldn’t understand. She cupped his head, running her hands through his hair as if to encourage him to stay exactly where he was. After awhile, he could tell he was getting her close and worked hard to maintain a steady rhythm. Finally, she tensed, throwing her head back and arching, liberating herself with a groan that traveled straight to Hopper’s cock. 

As Joyce melted into a puddle, her legs still shaking a bit on Hopper’s shoulders, he lifted his head up. “ _Fuck_. How was that for you?”

Joyce mumbled unintelligibly before giving him a thumbs up. 

“You ready for round two?”

She paused, and Hopper could tell she was mulling over her response, perhaps thinking he was just trying to be nice. He pressed kisses to her inner thighs, silently communicating that he wanted this. More than anything in that moment, he wanted to please her. 

“Yes.”

Hopper resumed with what had worked for her the first time, and before long, he had her climaxing once more. 

“Again? I’ll keep going as long as you want me to,” Hopper offered.

“No. Just. C’mere.” Joyce groped for him as he made his way back onto the bed, flopping down beside her. She threw her mouth into his, teeth clashing and tongues tangling. The thought of Joyce tasting herself on his lips did nothing to quell his raging erection, something he’d put to good use in just a minute. Joyce pulled away from Hopper, eyes blown. “I need you inside me. _Now_.”

“What’s your favorite position?”

“What?”

“What would you like?”

“Hop, what about you? I don’t want to be selfish.”

“ _Fuck_ , Joyce. _Be_ selfish. Please.”

“Sitting. With me in your lap.”

Hopper grinned, digging through his pants on the floor for his wallet. He whipped out a condom and tore it open, hurrying to get it on. He swept Joyce into his arms as she squealed, moving to a side chair and dropping into it, Joyce straddling his lap. “Tell me how badly you want me,” Hopper murmured in Joyce’s ear.

“I want you so fucking bad.” 

He grabbed onto Joyce’s ass, positioning her, as she sunk down onto his cock with a moan. 

She didn’t move for a few moments, nestling her face into the crook of Hopper’s neck as she steadied her breathing. “Can you believe, after all these years, we’re finally doing _this_?”

“Feels like it’s been a long time coming, huh?”

Joyce rolled her hips into Hopper’s, pressing against him in a way that would stimulate her clit. As she rocked, Hopper just stared, watching her hair fall into her eyes, her lips part, her breasts rise and fall. 

“You’re stunning.”

She closed her eyes, losing herself to the rhythm. As she drew closer, her legs began to twitch and her breathing became erratic. “I’m almost there,” she gasped. 

“Oh, me too. You feel amazing.” Joyce overwhelmed him, and he couldn’t hold on much longer, but damn it, he would try. “Just let yourself go, baby.”

Joyce threw herself into Hopper, crying out. He grabbed her face and kissed her before flying completely off the edge, himself. 

Joyce didn’t move as the pair caught their breath. Hopper placed gentle kisses all over her face. “Please stay. No reason to sleep alone,” Hopper said.

“I guess there’s not, is there?” Joyce smiled. “Yes, I’ll stay.”

***

The next day, Joyce and Hopper packed their belongings and drove to pick up Will and El. The pair had a great time and couldn’t stop talking about all the cool things they got to do. Joyce pulled Jonathan in for a hug, trying hard not to let her forming tears fall. “You’re going to do great, you hear? Go to all your classes. Get good grades. Don’t go to too many parties. If you feel uncomfortable with something, say no or leave. And if you need _anything_ , call me.”

“I will, Mom.”

As the group drove away from campus, sans one, Hopper entwined his fingers with hers. “You okay?”

“I will be.”

“I have one more place to go before we hit the road. And don’t worry, we’ll stop halfway this time.”

Hopper drove for a good twenty minutes before pulling up to a gated cemetery. 

“Oh, Hop.” Joyce reached out her hand, placing it on his arm. “Is this—”

“Sara. Yeah. Sorry I didn’t mention it earlier.”

“It’s okay. Very much okay.”

Hopper followed the winding, shady road until he stopped in front of a tree with a bird feeder. Hopper and Joyce gave the kids the choice to stay in the car, and Will decided to stay, but El wanted to get out. They walked a few feet until they reached a gray headstone. It read:

 

_Sara Elaine Hopper_

_April 9, 1974 - August 20, 1979_

_You are my sun, my moon, and all my stars._

 

“We chose this spot for her so she could hear the birds sing. I don’t get to visit her that often. Luckily, her mom is able to more regularly.” He glanced down at the planted flowers and the wind chime designed to look like a solar system. “Cute.” He fingered the wind chime. 

“Hop, I—I wish I could have met her,” Joyce said.

“Me, too.” He took her hand, squeezing it tightly. 

El made her way up to the headstone, examining it with a sad curiousness. 

“Hey, kid.” Hopper wrapped his arm around his daughter. “Remember how we talked about my Sara? This is where she is.”

El looked around. “Where? I thought you said gone?”

“Yeah, she is. Her body is here, but she is gone.”

“I don’t understand.”

“We’ll talk about it, later,” Hopper said. “All you need to know is that this is the place we come to remember her.”

El nodded.

Hopper walked back to the truck and opened the door, digging through his suitcase. He walked back over carrying a book. “Anne of Green Gables. It was her favorite. I vacuum sealed it to keep water out, but I don’t know how long it’ll last out here. I guess Diane can take it if it starts to look too worn.” He turned to El. “Would you like to pick a spot for it?”

El took the book carefully and rested it against the side of the headstone. Hopper pulled her into his arms, kissing her head as tears formed. “I love you, kid.”

As they walked back to the truck, Joyce touched Hopper’s arm. “I noticed the date. Two days from now.”

“Yeah.”

“That day. Whatever you want.”

Hopper grabbed her hand and squeezed it. “Thank you.”


End file.
